


Trooper

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Legolas arrives for the council.





	Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Elrond does intend to meet the party of woodland elves right at the gate, but he’s informed in advanced that King Thranduil isn’t among them, and the steady arrival of so many guests has left him quite behind on the running of his home. Rude though it is, Elrond remains in his office and leaves his latest guests in the hands of his more than capable staff. He’s midway through a letter to Celebrían when someone raps on the door. He calls, “Come in,” and expects one of his advisors.

Instead, a Sindarin elf sweeps inside, dressed in a sparkling silver robe with white-gold hair cascading down his shoulders. He’s a handsome creature, many years Elrond’s junior, but tall, broad, and fully mature. It takes Elrond a moment to place the elf’s sharp features. Then he rises from his chair and greets, “Prince Legolas.”

“Lord Elrond,” Legolas returns, reaching the desk and dipping into a graceful bow before it. Legolas rises with all the ease and sensuality of his father. His clear blue eyes are similar, his pale skin and silken hair a near mirror image. He informs Elrond, “I come in my father’s stead. I hope you are not disappointed.”

“Of course not,” Elrond answers truthfully. In some ways, it might even be easier—Thranduil is always a difficult guest, especially when dwarves are also visiting. Elrond can only hope that Legolas will fare better. He isn’t quite sure of Legolas’ stance on other races.

The last time that Elrond saw him, Legolas was still a child, not yet at his majority. He was swift and energetic then—it’s clear already that he has somewhat calmed: there’s a certain looseness to his posture, and his shoulders are relaxed, his words steady and courteous. The change is remarkable. He’s grown into a beautiful young man that any father could be proud of. Elrond tells him, “Welcome to my halls. I apologize for not meeting you at the gate. If I had realized you were there, I would have been sure to do so.”

Legolas laughs. It’s light and charming, more carefree than it used to be. His hand reaches out, long fingers brushing across the surface of Elrond’s desk. Then he strolls around it, taking careful, measured strides, while his gaze dips down Elrond’s chest. 

He comes to stand before Elrond, so close that Elrond can smell the forest on him. He smiles so sweetly and asks, voice low and almost husky, “I would be much obliged if you would make it up to me... perhaps with a _personal_ tour of your lovely halls.” 

It’s a simple request, but something about it sets off warning bells in Elrond’s mind—Legolas has proven just like his father after all. He’s flirtatious, quite aware of his own beauty, but unlike his father, he’s much too young for Elrond to touch. Elrond politely smiles back, amused but braced for the rejection. He answers, “I am afraid that I am busy at the moment, but I have many who would be more than happy to walk with you throughout my home.” He doesn’t add: _many your own age_, but Legolas is intelligent, and he may realize that that’s implied.

He waits a moment, then steps back and sighs. He agrees, “Very well, Lord Elrond. I thank you in advance for your hospitality.”

“And I thank you for the honour of your visit.”

Legolas’ smile doesn’t wane. He wanders off, and Elrond contemplates sending Elrohir or Elladan or maybe even Lindir after him.


End file.
